Eyes
by PunishmentFactor
Summary: Frustrated at having never seen Sadi-chan's eyes, Domino breaks into a set of confidential files to try and find out something about them. But her secretive actions arouse Sadi-chan's suspicion, who turns up in her office ready to 'interrogate' her.


**I am so ridiculously nervous about posting this...I still can't believe I actually wrote it. Please, nobody think badly of me...**

******Backstory for anyone who cares, I've been trying to write this pairing for ages, and this fanfiction is actually derived from two previous fics, one called Altos and Sopranos and the other called Initiation. _Altos _was a very silly little domestic story that involved Sadi-chan doing the dishes while Domino argued with her about horror movies. (I was determined to make them a cheery _not violent_ couple.) _Initiation_ went in a completely different direction involving Domino's first day at work in Impel Down and Sadi-chan deciding to test her with a horrifying initiation rite that went on for a million pages without any real plot. Finally, inspiration hit me, and I was able to take elements/bits/phrases/chunks from both fics and incorporate them into an entirely new plot line. **

**You should totally go check out Pumpkin Zucchini's Duty if you're a fan of the couple.**

**This fic is for Spanish Rose who watched me write _Initiation_ for weeks during play rehearsal and after forcing me to let her read it she advised me, _"_Scarlet, you can't have _twenty pages_ of foreplay."**

**I don't own One Piece, but Oda-sensei is definitely trying to tell us something with the 589 cover.**

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat.

Domino was well acquainted with the phrase. Domino was also well aware that what she was doing was wrong, if not downright illegal. It said so under Section IIX, Code 216.8, Heading IV, Sub-Section 4 of the _World Government Statue_.

_No member of staff employed by the World Government shall access or have access another worker's personal or confidential information without written consent from a World Government official in a position of authority to grant such permission._

But Domino was far too curious to let something as trivial as 'legalities' get in her way at the moment.

Her night shift was up and she knew she should be retiring to get some sleep, but instead the vice-guard was bearing the sweltering heat of Level Four and making her way to Magellan's office.

She knew she was breaking rules, but what of it? She was a model employee, always prompt, professional, and in good standing with the staff of Impel Down. If Magellan could spend hours in the washroom every day, then surely to god she could get away with a little…snooping.

She fitted her key into the lock of Magellan's office and pushed open the massive door. Magellan was, as usual, not there. This was hardly surprising. The Den Den Mushi on his desk was dozing, as it usually remained inactive if Magellan was not present. She quickly crossed the room to the large row of filing cabinets that lined that back wall of the office.

The tag on the first drawer she came to read _Prisoners A10000 to H99999. _The first four massive cabinets were all documentation of current prisoners. The next two contained information on deceased prisoners and prisoners reported missing by the suspicious 'demonings' of Impel Down. Another three were labeled to have information on pirates currently at large in the Grand Line. And yet another cabinet, to Domino's incredulity, was marked to contain veterinary records about the various animals on Level Two.

It wasn't until Domino peered from behind her aviators at the tag on the eleventh cabinet that she found what she was looking for.

_**Impel Down Employees: A-M**_

Domino reached for the handle of the second drawer on the cabinet, marked _**Impel Down Employees : N-Z**_, only to find that it was locked. Rolling her eyes, she crossed to Magellan's desk and began opening drawers, feeling only _slightly_ guilty about rummaging through her boss's desk. She couldn't remember where in the _World Government Statute _it said "No one working for the World Government is allowed to go through their boss's desk," but she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be doing it.

She opened drawers filled with anti-acid tablets and Pepto-Bismol, along jars of rat poison that Magellan snacked on like candy, before she finally located a drawer filled with sets of keys. There were large sets of master keys marked Levels One, Two, Three and so on to the massive rusty set marked for the forbidden Level Six. Under the mess of keys she finally located a smaller and more modern-looking set with teeth a bit too small for heavy handcuffs or large prison locks.

The first four keys didn't fit, but the fifth clicked easily into place. Smiling in triumph, Domino pulled open the drawer to reveal rows upon rows of thick brown files. Her gloved fingers quickly skimmed through the labeled tabs of various employed gaolers, jailers and guards before she finally halted on one.

Her heart pounding, she whipped out the slim folder and shut the cabinet, locking it before tossing the ring of keys back into Magellan's desk.

Her curiosity was mounting the point that she could barely hear the screams reverberating off the steaming walls of Level Four. She was genuinely tempted to read the file tucked under her arm right then and there as the lift took her up to her office, but she forced herself to wait just a little longer the lift halted on Level One.

It was all Domino could do not to run straight to the privacy of her office, but the Den Den Mushi lining the walls were sure to find the blonde jailer running down the halls in an undignified manner somewhat suspicious. With her hands shaking on the slim package and a calm smile of satisfaction, Domino made her way to her office at an only slightly faster than normal pace, her heels echoing off the floor. The walk seemed to take forever, but she finally drew up to the large wooden door bearing her nameplate.

She quietly slipped inside, shutting the door with a sigh of relief. Placing the file carefully on her desk, she removed her cap and outer coat; hanging them on a peg by the door. She plucked off her long gloves and tossed them onto the desk next to the file, absentmindedly rubbing the small red welts on her wrists, mementos from a few nights ago.

Her office was spacious enough, with a back door that led to her sleeping quarters. Seeing as it was impossible for workers to 'return home' of an evening due to Impel Down's location, the entire staff was provided with lodgings on the premises.

Domino poured herself a cup of coffee into her favorite mug, which was decorated with a picture of a domestic brunette housewife, smiling beside the caption _"Explain to me again why I need a man." _She settled into the straight-backed chair behind her desk, loosening her tie and taking sip of coffee. Removing her sunglasses, she surveyed the file before her and saw with satisfaction the large red letters stamped across it reading **CONFIDENTIAL**.

This was enough to get her into plenty of trouble, never mind breaking into a private filing cabinet. Enough to get her court-martialed at the very least, but hopefully not enough to land her any serious penalties with the law…_hopefully_.

Domino couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of fear now that uncertainty had crept into her mind, but she pushed it aside.

Her fingers trembled as she picked up the file.

She _had _to know. How many times had she stared up into that mass of thick strawberry blonde hair, trying to catch some semblance of a glimmer, or gleam of color? How often had she peered up into the shadowy curtain of bangs, hoping to see some glimpse of life under there? It seemed so insignificant, but it had become an obsession, as she fantasized about what colors or horrors might lurk underneath those bangs. She had caught herself wondering more than once (quite foolishly) if there even _were_ eyes under those curls. Of course there were. And Domino was determined to find out _something_ about them. She had stared at the woman in what _would_ have been her eyes far too many times, and had been rewarded with nothing but frustrating shadows, without so much as a sparkle of life underneath. Seeing her eyes, or at least knowing they were there, would be some proof of her humanity. Proof that she hadn't fallen in love with some doll designed to cause pain.

She rifled through the surprisingly slim file, placing aside the typical information, contracts, fingerprints, records, job description, (which Domino couldn't help but chuckle at), and the statement of secrecy all workers of Impel Down signed, which prevented them from publicly discussing or revealing any information about the system of Impel Down. She glanced briefly at the identification photograph, hoping perhaps that she might have been forced to reveal her eyes there, but the long red-blonde bangs were resolutely curled in place. At last she came to the final sheet of paper marked **General Employee Information**,

Domino's heart was pounding as she skimmed over the useless information of height, weight, birth date, previous employment and 'special skills,' (which Domino knew all too well about) before she finally reached was she was looking for at the bottom of the list.

**Blood Type**: _B_

**Hair Color:** _Red/Blonde._

**Eye Color:** _Unknown. _

Domino swore and slammed her coffee cup down on her desk, causing the liquid to spill and scald her fingers. Cursing again, she sucked her burned hand and stared incredulously at the sheet of paper. How the hell could they let the woman work in Impel Down if they didn't even know what color her eyes were?

The sudden rattle of the doorknob startled her. Swearing a third time at her carelessness for forgetting to lock the door, Domino quickly slipped the papers back into their file and slid it under a number of reports on her desk, replacing her sunglasses just as the door opened.

"_Mmmmm_, such language Domino," purred Sadi-chan, sidling into the small room. "It offends my _mmmm_, sensitive ears."

Had Domino been in a more flirtatious mood, she might have made a playful comment about the 'sensitivity' of Sadi-chan's ears when she delighted in listening to screams all day. However, the situation consisting of Sadi-chan standing in her office while she, Domino, had been perusing personal information about her moments before, did not entice her to be playful.

"Oh… it's nothing, Sadi-chan," said Domino quickly in as casual of a voice as possible. "I just spilled some coffee, that's all."

"God, I'm famished," said Sadi-chan, with another exaggerated moan, as she began rummaging through one of Domino's cupboards. "Work was _torture_ today."

"Haven't heard that one before," said Domino, with a slight smile in spite of herself as she pushed the file even further aside. "I thought you had a longer shift tonight."

"_Mmmmm_, I did, but I clocked out early," moaned the chief guard distractedly, as she pulled out a box of rice crackers from the cupboard. "I ended up with Olive, and I couldn't take listening to any more of her shrieking. I can't _stand_ the woman's voice. Listening to a soprano screech out the same note over and over with no sense of pitch or melody…_mmmm, _it tires even _my_ ears. This place needs more mezzos and tenors."

According to the flamboyant sadist, people's screams varied by their type of voice. And since screams were nothing short of pure music to Sadi-chan, she sorted all her victims by the 'vocal range' of their screams, with herself as the choir master. She claimed that most men were bases, with guttural low screams and shouts that all sounded relatively similar. Tenors were more uncommon, and had screams of a much higher range. Sadi-chan claimed if she hit a tenor hard enough she could bring out his _falsetto_, which had a wonderfully feminine sound to it. Baritones fell in between the two.

Impel Down housed very few female criminals, but like male voices they had three basic ranges: alto, mezzo soprano and soprano. Sadi-chan frequently complained about how the majority of women were sopranos, high pitched and shrill with no control in their screams. Mezzos were a blend of the high and the low; a similar sound quality to the soprano but no always able to hit the high notes. Sadi-chan claimed that Katarina Devon would be a lovely mezzo soprano, but Sadi-chan had yet to entice a scream out of her. But altos, Sadi-chan described between her moans of delight, were of a completely different quality. Their screams were low and rich but still maintaining a feminine sound. No high-pitched squeals or shrill cries that made sopranos so irritating, and deeper tones than a mezzo could reach.

Domino was an alto.

"What are _you_ doing up so late?" asked Sadi-chan through a mouthful of rice cracker, casually leaning against the door and locking it.

Domino felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach. It was part of their usual routine, and under normal circumstances Domino would have thought nothing of it. But the fact that she was now locked in her office; with information she wasn't supposed to have, about the person she was locked in with, made her far too uneasy, if not downright afraid. She could feel a cold sweat beading up on the back of her neck, and Sadi-chan knew how to sense fear all too well.

"Just a bit of late paperwork," said Domino casually with a slight wave of her hand, trying to ignore the clenching feeling in her stomach.

"Why Domino, you've hurt yourself," said Sadi-chan suddenly, crossing to Domino's desk in a single _click_ of those spiked heels.

"What?" Sadi-chan had taken hold of Domino's scalded hand.

"Oh, it's nothing," stuttered Domino quickly, getting to her feet, but the strawberry blonde had already brought Domino's hand to her mouth and was caressing the burned fingers with her lips and tongue. Domino drew in a sharp intake of breath as Sadi-chan well-trained mouth sucked the blisters with exquisite delicacy. Domino felt her body automatically tense as the pain in her fingers subsided to be replaced with pleasure.

"Sadi-chan…" she tried to stammer out, but Sadi-chan pressed a long nailed finger to Domino's lips and continued her ministrations, cupping Domino's hand gently in both of hers and stroking the burns, gradually massaging her palm and travelling slowly down her wrist. Domino closed her eyes as she felt soft lips against her fingers and cool nails stroking her wrist—

She felt the metal close over her wrist before she could so much as react. Damn, she should have been prepared for this! Her eyes snapped open just as her other hand found itself in a similar steely hold. With a cry of alarm Domino realized that she'd been handcuffed to leg of her desk.

"Dammit Sadi-chan!" she yelled in frustration, lurching against the heavy manacles.

"_Mmmmmm,_ you're really not yourself this evening, are you?" said the dominatrix, reaching out to stroke Domino's cheek. "Why don't you tell me what's really got you so tense?"

"Nothing…Sadi-chan really," said Domino, twisting her wrists in their shackles, though she knew from experience that when Sadi-chan put handcuffs on you, you weren't going to get them off until she decided to take them off.

"Not talking? Well, we could play a little _interrogation_ I suppose," said Sadi-chan with a smirk, lovingly fingering the pair of whips dangling from her waist. "Shall I make you _sing_, Domino? _Mmmmm, _you know I adore your voice."

"Sadi-chan, not….not now. I'm busy…"

"_Busy?_" repeated the sadist with a toss of her hair. "Too busy for _me_? _Mmmm…_all work and no _play_ makes Domino a dull –"

"Don't patronize me."

"Oh…talking back, are we? Something's got you worked up alright." said Sadi-chan, running a hand along her Red Demon whip and looking more aroused than ever. "Why don't we see what you're really up to? _Mmmmm?_" She stepped closer to the desk with another spiky _click._

Domino decided that diverting the other woman's attention might be the best strategy.

"I've never seen that particular tool before, Sadi-chan," said Domino, with a nod of her head, indicating the riding crop dangling next to Sadi-chan usual whip. "Care to give a demonstration?"

Sadi-chan laughed. "Distractions, distractions, Domino," she said, wagging the riding crop under Domino's nose. "We played with this two nights ago."

Domino knew she was caught, and not just in the sense that she was handcuffed to her own desk. Her mind was racing now.

Sadi-chan was wildly unpredictable….she might do practically anything if she found that file. And it didn't exactly help that she, Domino, was stuck in a position that was all too vulnerable and convenient for Sadi-chan to do whatever the hell she wanted. Would she be furious, and vent her anger on the spot? Would she lash out at Domino with every weapon in her arsenal until she was barely alive? Or would the sadist prefer to watch her court-martialed, and look on with delight as Domino found herself marched before the World Government to be stripped of her rank and tossed out of Impel Down, or perhaps right back in to a prison cell.

Maybe she would just let it lie, stick her file back in Magellan's office and never speak to her again. That would be worse. God, she was in love with the woman, and her flamboyant passion of violence. It had always been their little secret. Domino wasn't sure which she'd prefer, a beating or all-out rejection. She wasn't going to deny that she loved their games, no matter how many lacerations and bruises Sadi-chan's chains and whips left on her body. But under these circumstances there would be no amount of pleasure in it for either of them, if Sadi-chan decided she was going to thrash her for this. Maybe the dominatrix would just leave her handcuffed to her desk all night and let her beg to be let go.

Sadi-chan, began rifling through the papers on Domino's desk.

"Sadi-chan, how about-"

Sadi-chan picked up one of Domino's red gloves that she had casually tossed across her desk and thrust it into Domino's mouth.

"_Mmmm…._Methinks the lady doth protest too much," purred Sadi-chan, as Domino's objections were cut off. That was a new trick on Sadi-chan's part, Domino noted. Sadi-chan had never gagged her before. Someone who loved screams didn't usually silence their victims. The atmosphere would have been perfectly enticing had Domino not been truly terrified of what was going to happen when Sadi-chan was going to do when she found out….

"That's better, _mmmm._ Now then, where was I?" said Sadi-chan, sticking her tongue between her teeth as she picked up a handful of papers. "Let's see…boring, boring, stupid, boring, useless, boring …ah!"

Domino closed her eyes as she knew Sadi-chan had just picked up the incriminating file.

"Well now…how very interesting," said Sadi-chan in an expressionless voice. "I wonder how this got here."

She turned to face Domino, those stubborn red-gold bangs hiding her eyes so that Domino couldn't tell if she was angry or shocked, glaring or wide-eyed.

"But Domino, how unlike you," said Sadi-chan, cocking her head. "Miss professional, model career-oriented woman, always hard-working and never placing so much as a toe out of line. But it looks like Little Miss Perfect let her curiosity get the better of her and she broke some rules. Why Domino, this is downright _criminal_ of you," she added, laying delicate stress on the word _criminal_. Impel Down was a place for criminals, and Domino knew it. She hung her head, bracing herself for whatever impact might come.

"I like it."

Domino's head jerked up. Sadi-chan was smirking at her.

"What? Did you think I was going to turn you in?" she purred, stroking Domin's cheek. "Just for looking at a few papers about me, _mmmm_? I love a good girl gone bad, Domino. God, Impel Down would be so _boring_ without you if you got locked up somewhere on Level 1 for some stupid political crime and we only got to play once a week. _Mmmm?_ Besides, I'd miss my only alto."

She cupped Domino's face in her hands and titled her head up, while Domino could only stare incredulously at her. Sadi-chan plucked the glove free from Domino's mouth and kissed her.

"You could have just asked, you know," she said.

Domino stared at her, still dumbfounded. "What…what do you mean?"

"About my eyes? Why didn't you just ask?"

Domino gaped in bewilderment. It had never occurred to her to just ask Sadi-chan.

"But come to think of it," the other woman continued. "I've never seen _yours_ either. You're always hiding them behind those glasses of yours. Not that they don't become you, but _really_ Domino, I think you're a bit too attached to that uniform."

This had not occurred to Domino either. Out of all their evening encounters and rendezvous, had she really never bothered to remove her sunglasses?

"What I'm trying to say is," said Sadi-chan, reaching behind Domino's back to unlock the handcuffs, which fell to the floor with a dull _clunk_.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

The two women faced each other a moment. Domino knew that she was the one at fault. Slowly, swept aside the curtain of blonde hair covering the right half of her face and lifted off her aviators. She could only assume that Sadi-chan was staring through that curtain of hair right into her eyes.

"Intriguing," said Sadi-chan after a moment, adding one of her usual orgasmic sighs. "So very, _very_ intriguing. Not what I had pictured at all."

"What had you pictured?"

"Nothing like this," the sadist whispered, leaning in closer. "This is much, much better."

Domino wasn't sure whether she should take that as a compliment or not. "Your turn," she said, finally.

Her heart was pounding as Sadi-chan smiled and lifted a red-nailed hand to long bangs and lifted them aside.

Domino stared. For how long she didn't know, but she felt some sense of relief to know that her silly suspicions and fears about what might have been lurking beneath those curls were ungrounded. Yes, Sadi-chan did have eyes. Normal, human, beautiful, every day eyes.

"Well?" asked Sadi-chan. "Surprised? Stunned? Disappointed?"

"No," said Domino shaking her head. "It's just, to think I went to all that trouble when I could have just asked you. Stupid of me really. It seems almost like an anticlimax," she added sheepishly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean anticlimax?" said Sadi-chan, her hands on her hips and her newly revealed eyes narrowed. "We're not through here.

"What do you mean?" asked Domino quizzically.

"Well now Domino, you've been a _very_ bad girl, _mmmm_," purred the dominatrix with a sadistic smirk. "You've broken some very serious World Government laws."

She stooped down to retrieve the handcuffs from off the floor and uncoiled her Red Demon whip with a flick of her wrist. Domino couldn't help but grin as Sadi-chan advanced on her, twirling the shackles on a long finger.

"You need to be punished."

* * *

**Um...well, there you have it! Now that it's out of my system don't expect me to write something like this again. I prefer them as a cheery couple out to lunch. **

**Just a few tidbits, according to Wikipedia, (because you should totally believe Wikipedia) people with blood type B are supposedly wild and unpredictable, so I thought that worked.  
****Sadi-chan doesn't really know much about choral music, just because you sing alto it doesn't mean you scream alto.  
****Domino's coffee mug is actually a real cup I saw in a bookstore once, and I'm totally buying it if I ever find it again. Yay for product placement!**

**Alright, enough with the afterthoughts...thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are hugely appreciated!**


End file.
